Detty Hit and Run
by englishstudent01
Summary: Betty gets hit by car while walking home, Daniel rushes to Betty hoping she wakes up but while he Daniel waits finds out more who just hits Betty but realizes something he never thought he knew. Totally detty Don't read if you like molly's character!


Detty Hit and Run

_This is for my friend Charlie (HumanNature207) on YouTube. She is one of the best of friends, and she loves detty as much as I do. So Charlie, this is for you girl. Thanks to my beta __Insaaf for the help as always_

Chapter 1: Crossing the street

It was nightfall. Betty Suarez held her umbrella carefully over her, shielding herself from the pouring rain. She was heading home after a late night at work with her boss, Daniel Meade. All she could think of as she started to cross the street to her apartment building was drying off and getting into her warm bed. These pleasant musings were interrupted suddenly by the roar of a car engine and the harsh glare of two headlights charging her way.

_Bam!_

The screech of tyres faded into the distance as the car disappeared down the road. The umbrella now rested on the pavement as Betty lay there, bruised and lifeless...

Daniel Meade jolted awake in a cold sweat. With wide eyes, he quickly checked his surroundings: Molly was sleeping soundly by his side. With a sigh, Daniel lay back down. It had just been a dream; a horrible, terrifying dream. He took deep breaths trying to calm the momentary surge of panic he'd felt at the thought of Betty being hurt. His eyes started to slip shut, sleep about to claim him. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Daniel spoke into the receiver.

"Daniel..?"

It was Amanda.

"Amanda?" Daniel said, confused.

"Yes, it's me...I'm sorry to bother you but..." She broke off.

"Amanda, it's okay," Daniel said soothingly. Her voice sounded strange; sort of strangled and choked up as though she were crying or trying very hard not to.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Daniel," He heard her draw in a shaky breath, "its Betty."

"Betty," Daniel said fearfully, "What about her? Amanda, has something happened?"

The worry he'd felt before was returning, beginning to unfurl in his chest.

"There was an accident," Amanda sniffed, "a hit and run. She's been hurt really badly Daniel."

At this point Amanda's voice broke and she started sobbing.

Daniel felt his heart constrict. His worst nightmare was coming true.

"Oh my god...Amanda-...Betty... Is anyone at the hospital? Ignacio, Hilda and Justin?" Daniel struggled through his broken speech.

"Yes," Amanda managed between sobs, "we're all here. Ignacio wanted me to call you. We're still down in the emergency room."

"I'm on my way," Daniel said, his voice surprisingly steady, quiet and firm.

"Thank you Daniel."

As soon as they hung up Daniel darted out of bed. He dressed quickly, hurriedly scrawled an untidy note to Molly and then headed out the door. All the way to the hospital he sent up a silent prayer, hoping to God that Betty would be alright.

Chapter 2: Will she make it?

As Daniel entered the emergency room he saw Hilda sitting with Justin, the mother and son trying to comfort each other. Ignacio was pacing anxiously back and forth while Amanda stood by the vending machine staring idly. She turned slightly in time to see him and her eyes went wide with relief as she rushed towards him.

"You made it," She said with relief and hugged him.

"Of course I did," Daniel moved to look at her. "Is there any news on Betty yet?" He asked seriously.

"No not yet."

"Daniel."

Daniel turned to see Ignacio Suarez walking towards him.

"Mr. Suarez, I'm so sorry. How are you all holding up?"

"We're hanging in there. But it really means a lot that you and Amanda are here," The older man said in his usual warm, husky tone, despite the expression of worry on his face.

"Of course," Daniel said, "I came as soon as I heard. Just let me know if I can do anything."

"Right now we just need to hope for the best for my daughter."

"Excuse me."

Their conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic-looking gentlemen dressed in a grey suit and tie.

"I am Detective Mark Herendez and this is my partner, Detective Kelly Riley," the gentleman said.

"Hello," The female detective greeted them.

"What is being done?" Ignacio burst out suddenly, "did you find out who did this to my daughter!?"

For the first time, Daniel saw Ignacio openly show the fear and worry he felt.

"That is what we are trying to find out," Detective Riley spoke calmly.

"But we may need your help. We need to ask you all some questions."

"Alright," Ignacio nodded, a little calmer, "ask away."

"Did anyone witness the hit and run?" The detective started.

"Not to my knowledge. She was alone, she shouldn't have been alone," Ignacio said that last part half to himself, half to the detectives.

Riley and Herendez looked at Daniel, who shook his head no.

"I saw it," Amanda spoke suddenly.

The small group turned in astonishment to look at the blonde receptionist.

"Amanda?" Daniel and Ignacio spoke at the same time.

"Amanda..?" Herendez asked for her full name.

"Tannen. Amanda Tannen," She took a deep breath, "I saw it happen; I saw Betty get run over."

"Ms Tannen, can you tell us what it was you saw?" Herendez asked.

Hilda and Justin were now watching her intently also. They were all waiting to hear what she would say.

"I...I..." Amanda struggled, the pressure of everyone's attention on her, wanting answers from her making it difficult for her to remember what she actually saw.

"Amanda, please tell us who tried to kill my daughter," Ignacio pleaded.

"I don't know...I think...it was dark..." Amanda sobbed.

"Amanda," Daniel spoke gently, "I know that this is hard. You're upset, we're all upset. But whatever you know, you need to tell us. We need to know what happened to Betty."

Amanda nodded sadly.

"I know, it just, it happened so fast. I can't be sure..."

"Ms Tannen," Detective Riley spoke up, "just tell us anything you remember. Take your time and just start from the beginning."

Amanda took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"I got a call from Betty," She started. "She told me that she'd be home late because she was celebrating with Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Me," Daniel spoke up, identifying himself for the detectives. "I was with Betty celebrating because she got the new job she wanted. I offered to take her home afterwards, but she said that she was fine to find her own way back," He told the detectives.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Riley asked.

"No, her former boss. She is...was my assistant. She's a very good friend."

Herendez nodded.

"I see. Ms. Tannen, what happened next?"

"It was about an hour later, I was standing by the window when I saw Betty outside on the pavement, below our apartment building. I opened the window to yell congrats to her when..."

Amanda broke off; the tears that had threatened to come starting to spill down her cheeks.

"Amanda, I know this is difficult but you're doing great. Just keep going and tell them what happened. What did you see?" Daniel tried to be supportive.

"This car, it just came out of nowhere," Amanda choked out, "it went straight for Betty. I watched it hit her; I saw her drop to the ground and then I screamed. I grabbed my cell phone and dialled 911 while I ran down the stairs to get to Betty. I was at the door to the building, about to go out when I saw..."

Amanda hesitated. She turned to look at Daniel, as though she wasn't sure she should tell them the rest.

"Why are you stopping?" Daniel said anxiously.

"I'm so sorry Daniel," She said softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Daniel said confused, "tell us what you saw."

Amanda took another deep breath.

"I was at the door, ready to head out when I saw someone standing over Betty. I figured it was the driver so I waited, trying to get a good look at the person."

"Did you see them? Would you be able to identify the driver that hit Ms. Suarez?" Detective Herendez asked.

"Yes," Amanda nodded, she looked straight at Daniel.

"It was Molly. Molly hit Betty."

Daniel felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. And then he heard a familiar, sweet voice call out to him.

"Daniel!" Molly yelled, "I got your note."

Daniel turned to see Molly coming towards him.

"Molly."

Chapter 3: "Betty, it's always Betty"

"Molly."

Daniel stood blankly not knowing what to do after Amanda had revealed that it was Molly that had tried to kill Betty. But Daniel didn't need to do anything as Molly took it upon herself to insinuate herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, the very picture of caring and concern.

"Daniel, I got your note. Is Betty okay? How are you feeling?" She said.

That was when Molly noticed that Daniel wasn't hugging her back and she was getting quite a few dirty looks from the rest of the small group. As she let Daniel out of her embrace she saw that he couldn't even muster the strength to look at her.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Molly asked uncertainly.

"Molly, when I got home today you weren't there. You told me you would be home straight after work, so where did you go?" Daniel asked her. His voice was uncharacteristically cold and he still wouldn't meet her eyes.

Molly sighed.

"I told you sweetheart, I had to grade some papers, which took a little longer than I'd planned. Then I had to pick up some groceries for dinner. Why are you asking me this? What is Betty's condition, is she okay?"

"She is in this condition because of you," Ignacio said.

Molly's eyes went wide with shock.

"Excuse me?" She said incredulously, "I didn't drive the car that hit Betty."

Daniel's head snapped up to look at her, a look of shock etched across his features as realisation dawned. He started to back away from Molly but she grabbed his arm.

"Daniel, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She demanded.

Daniel took a deep breath and looked Molly straight in the eye.

"Yes, I am."

"What? Daniel!" Molly cried outraged.

"I didn't tell you that Betty was hit by a car," Daniel said, his voice had gone up a few decibels.

"I told you that I had gone to the hospital because Betty was seriously hurt. But not once did I mention that she'd been in an accident or hit by a car."

Molly swallowed hard. She knew she'd been found out.

"Daniel please..." She tried, reaching for him.

Daniel pulled away from her touch as though he'd been burned.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. "How could you do this? Why would you hurt Betty?! She's the best person I've ever known; the sweetest, kindest person on the planet. And you decide to hit her with your car! To leave her to die, while you watch!! What kind of monster are you?!!!"

"The kind that would do anything to keep her man!" Molly snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel said.

"Please Daniel, don't try to play dumb. Everyone knows that there's only ever been one woman for you and that's Betty."

"That's not true. I loved you."

"Oh please," Molly scoffed, "you are such a bad liar. You always talked about her: Betty this and Betty that. And when you weren't talking about her, you always found a way to bring her up anyway. She was always there Daniel. God! I couldn't stand it!"

"That still doesn't give you any right to try to kill Betty!" Daniel said in disbelief.

"I know that. But tonight when I was on my way home, I decided to get you something from your favourite take-out place because I felt bad about the way I was feeling towards Betty. And just as I was coming up to the place, I saw you sitting in the window with Betty; laughing and having a great time. Then she touched your arm and I just snapped. So I waited until you left and followed Betty home. It was too easy and I had the perfect opportunity, so I took it. I hit her. And when I got out of the car and saw her lying there, I was relieved!" Molly ranted, confessing everything.

"YOU BITCH!" Amanda yelled suddenly.

She'd heard enough and before anyone could stop her she walked up to Molly and slapped her hard across the face. Amanda was ready to have another go at her and really kick her ass but Herendez, Riley and Daniel quickly came between the two women and held her back.

"She's not worth it Amanda," Daniel said, wondering what he'd ever seen in Molly.

Amanda managed to calm herself down as the detectives moved to arrest Molly for attempted murder and read her rights.

"I hope you're happy Daniel!" Molly screamed as she was hauled away. "You don't deserve a woman like Betty. You're a pathetic, rich jerk that sleeps with women and then leaves them out to dry. You'll never be happy Daniel! Not without me!"

Molly's cries died down as she was taken away from the hospital in handcuffs. But Daniel still heard her last biting remark.

"You don't deserve a woman like Betty!"

And the sad thing was she was right; right about absolutely everything.

Chapter 4: Do you love my daughter?

After Molly was hauled away by the detectives, they had to wait another hour before the doctors would tell them anything. Finally the doctor explained that Betty had suffered major internal bleeding. She was still unconscious but they'd managed to stabilise her and she was being rolled up to surgery. While Amanda, Ignacio, Hilda and Justin went up to the OR observation deck, Daniel stayed behind at the main desk of the surgical floor. He stood by a window, looking out at the view of the city and was haunted by memories of him and Betty at Brooklyn Bridge; that night still fresh in his memory as he thought of how sweet and beautiful she was. He'd meant every word when he'd told her that she was better than any model, but now, she was so much more. She meant more to him than any woman ever had. He prayed to God that Betty would pull through.

Daniel didn't know how long he'd been standing at that window, alone with his thoughts, when Ignacio joined him. The older man's face was carefully neutral but his eyes betrayed how worried he was.

"They've moved Betty to the ICU. The surgery went well, but she's unconscious still and they're not sure when she'll wake up," Ignacio explained.

"So we have to wait," Daniel said quietly. Ignacio nodded before taking a seat in the chairs near the window. Daniel took a seat next to him and the two men sat beside each other for a moment in silence.

"I'm sorry about Molly, Daniel," Ignacio spoke suddenly. "I know you loved her."

Daniel sighed.

"I did, but really Mr. Suarez, I should be the one making apologies."

"Please Daniel, call me Ignacio. And why should you be apologising? What do you have to be sorry about?" Ignacio asked.

"It's my fault your daughter is here, in hospital. If I hadn't gotten involved with Molly, this wouldn't have happened." Daniel stared at his lap, refusing to meet the other man's eyes.

"Daniel, this is not your fault. Betty would not want you to blame yourself for what happened. She cares for you just as much as you care for her."

"Thank you Ignacio. I care for your daughter more than you will ever know," Daniel spoke softly.

Ignacio Suarez looked at the young man next to him carefully.

"Daniel," he said slowly, "do you love my daughter?"

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Love her..? Wow...um, Ignacio, I don't know," He admitted. "But it wouldn't matter if I did love Betty, it would never work out between us," He finished sadly.

"Why not?" Ignacio asked confused.

"Because I would break her heart," Daniel sighed. "It's like Molly said. I'm a playboy and I don't deserve your daughter. She deserves someone far better than me," Daniel told Ignacio.

To his surprise, Ignacio laughed.

"What is so funny?" Daniel was confused.

"You remind me of the time I met Betty's mother, Rosa," Ignacio explained.

"Let me tell you a story Daniel. When I met Rosa, she was married to a very rich man and I was just a cook in her husband's household. But we became very good friends. We talked a lot, because her husband was always busy with work and didn't spend much time with Rosa. And we had a lot in common. When things were bad, when she'd had a fight with her husband, she always came to me. I would be there for her, comfort her, but then I started to realise that I was in love with my best friend."

"Did you tell her?" Daniel asked, "I mean, did you tell her you loved her when you realized it?"

"No, I didn't," Ignacio admitted, "She was my friend and I didn't want to lose that. And I thought she deserved to be happy with her husband," Ignacio told Daniel.

"So what made you change your mind?" Daniel wondered.

"Well, as it turned out, her husband was a real bastard to her. He didn't treat her the way a woman should be treated. One night when I was trying to console her, it just slipped out. She was crying on my shoulder when I whispered in her ear how much I truly cared for her and then kissed her forehead. And well, you can see where I am today."

Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, I can. But I'm not sure why you're telling me this," Daniel admitted.

Ignacio smiled slightly.

"I am telling you this because I know that you love my daughter, whatever kind of love that may be. And once you realise you love my daughter more than anything in this world, don't hesitate. Don't wait to tell her how you feel because life is too short and too precious."

Daniel said nothing as he processed what Ignacio was telling him.

Ignacio stood up beside him.

"I'll leave you to think about that. I'm going to check and see how Betty is doing."

As Ignacio disappeared down the corridor, Daniel was left alone with his thoughts once more. He tried to imagine what his life would be like if Betty wasn't in it. The problem was, he couldn't; not at all. Thinking about Betty, her smile, her eyes, her kindness, it hit him. Just as Ignacio foretold, Daniel knew then that he was in love with Betty. But rather than run from his feelings, he was going to take Ignacio's advice and tell her. Daniel sent up another prayer, hoping that Betty would wake up soon and that he would get the chance to tell her what he felt for her.

Chapter 5: Open your eyes.

Ignacio sat down in the chair beside Betty's bed and gently took her hand in his own. Amanda, Hilda and Justin quietly filed out of the room, giving him some time alone with his youngest daughter as he'd requested. Holding her hand tenderly, Ignacio closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Dear God, please let my sweet Betty wake up. She still has so much to live for, so many people who love her. I know that you would take good care of my daughter, but I just can't let you take her away from us, not yet. She has many things left to do yet; dreams to fulfil for a life rich in happiness and experience. Let her live so she can do that, please. Let her open her eyes again."

Betty started to stir, her eyelids fluttering slightly. Ignacio stroked her hand, daring to hope. And then, very slowly, Betty started to open her eyes.

"Pappi?" She said as she gazed up at her father.

Ignacio's eyes filled with tears.

"Mija, you made it! Thank you God. Betty, you're going to be okay. How are you feeling?"

"Okay; my head's a little fuzzy. What happened?"

"It was Molly," Ignacio told her, "she hit you with her car."

"Oh my God! Daniel, does he know? How is he? Did they arrest her?" Betty started to panic.

"Betty, one question at a time," Her father spoke gently, trying to calm her down.

"Daniel is fine. He is here at the hospital; he's been waiting for you to wake up. And yes, Molly has been arrested. She confessed to everything."

"Papi, I love you," Betty spoke earnestly, "but I need to see Daniel, please."

"I love you too and I understand mjia. I will go get him."

"Thank you," Betty smiled softly at her father.

Ignacio kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Thank God you are alive," He said, his voice brimming with emotion.

"Yes, thank God," Betty said.

Ignacio left to find Daniel and found him in the same spot, his head bent in prayer.

"Daniel," Ignacio said, gently touching the young man on his shoulder.

Daniel looked up and saw the remnants of tears in Ignacio's eyes.

"Is it Betty?" He asked fearfully.

"Yes."

Daniel felt his stomach tighten with fear. But then Ignacio smiled and said the greatest words Daniel had ever heard.

"She's awake and she wants to see you," Ignacio told him happily.

Daniel let out a huge sigh of relief. He thanked God that she was awake, that he hadn't lost her; hadn't lost his chance. Ignacio led him to Betty's room and then turned to go but Daniel stopped him.

"I wanted to thank you Ignacio. You were right about me and Betty. And I've decided to take your advice. I'm going to tell her."

Ignacio smiled proudly and patted Daniel on the back.

"Good, now go and tell her."

Daniel took a deep breath as he stood outside Betty's door. He'd never been more nervous in his life. There'd be no going back from this once he told her. Daniel just hoped that Betty would accept his feelings and feel the same way.

Chapter 6: I Have Realized

Betty was lying on her bed when Daniel entered the room. The minute she saw him, she dragged herself up into a sitting position and started rambling.

"Oh my God Daniel, thank god you are here," Betty gushed, pulling him into a tight hug as he neared the bed. "I am so sorry about Molly," She continued, "how are you holding up?"

Daniel pulled back so he could look at her.

"Betty you need to relax. I should be asking you if you're alright. You're the one who got run over, not me."

" But still, really. How are you holding up? I mean, I just don't understand why Molly would try to kill me?" Betty said incredulously, her brown doe eyes wide and innocent.

"I know. But I'm fine. You need to calm down and relax. Molly will never hurt you again," Daniel spoke firmly, reassuring her.

"I know. I'm sorry Daniel, about Molly," Betty clarified, "I know how much you love her."

Daniel sighed and reached for her hand.

"Yeah about that," Daniel started, entwining his fingers with Betty's. "The thing is, I'm beginning to realise that I was never really in love with her. I think I was in love with the idea of her."

"The idea of her?" Betty said, confused.

"I loved the idea that she was sweet and kind; I loved the idea that she was willing to start a family, and that was what I wanted. I'm no longer the man who wants to be with a different woman every night. You taught me that Betty and I am very thankful."

"Your Welcome" Betty said softly. She looked at Daniel curiously; he was acting very strangely.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Betty asked.

Daniel took a deep breath. This was it, this was his moment.

"I'm fine," he replied, "but there is something more I have to tell you."

"Really, what?" Betty asked curiously.

"Well, I realized something tonight. Something that I always felt but could never quite grasp, until now. And I have to tell you."

"Okay, what do you have to tell me?" Betty asked.

"Do you mind if I whisper it to you?"

"Of course you can," Betty said.

Daniel leaned into Betty and whispered three little words near her ear.

"I love you."

Betty's eyes widened as Daniel leaned back to face her.

"You love me?" She repeated.

"Yes, I do," Daniel smiled, "I think I always have but I never truly realized it until now. And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize it."

Betty's eyes welled with tears.

"Well, rather late than never," She smiled through her tears.

"Does that mean..?" Daniel started, his expression hopeful.

"Yes; I feel exactly the same way," Betty confessed.

Daniel smiled and kissed her forehead. They looked at each other, gazing straight into each other's eyes.

"I love you Daniel Meade," Betty smiled.

Daniel gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"And I love you Betty Suarez."

Always perfectly in sync, they leaned towards each other, Daniel dipping his head slightly to capture her lips in their first kiss. But they were interrupted by Amanda, Hilda, Justin and Ignacio who broke out cheering loudly outside the door.

Daniel and Betty laughed.

"I guess they approve," Daniel smiled.

Betty giggled.

"I guess they do."

Then for the first time, after nearly four years of being boss and employee, best friends Daniel and Betty shared their first kiss.

The end


End file.
